<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Citrus Boy by queenhomeslice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120782">Citrus Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice'>queenhomeslice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Prince and the Pastry Chef [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakery, Awkward Conversations, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Flustered Prompto Argentum, Pastry Chef Reader, fat reader, plus size reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Prompto's turn to visit The Curvy Croissant</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Prince and the Pastry Chef [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Citrus Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s nearing closing time on a busy Friday afternoon—apparently word had gotten out among the Citadel staff that the prince really enjoyed The Curvy Croissant, so you’d had all sort of officials in and out to try your various breads, pastries, and desserts. You’re glad for the business boom, no longer too worried about next month’s rent, smiling at the last uniformed councilwoman as you hand her the box of homemade donuts she’d ordered online hours earlier. You glance at your watch—thirty minutes until close.  </p><p> </p><p>The door chimes as you’re in the back, washing dishes and putting up your baking supplies. You wipe your hands on your apron and try to smooth down your hair—it always gets frizzy after an afternoon rush—and come into the shop, stopping dead in your tracks as you gaze at the man who’s just entered.  </p><p>Ruddy pale skin littered with dozens of freckles, violet-blue eyes wide with wonder at his surroundings, blond hair spiked up like the backside of a chocobo, dressed in couerl-print skinny jeans, a patched-up vest, and boots. His eyes dart around the shop until they land on you, and then he goes red to the tips of his ears.  </p><p>“Uh, hey,” you say quietly, wondering how many gorgeous men are going to keep walking into your bakery. “I’m ___________. Can I...help you?” </p><p>The man swallows hard and fumbles for his words. “I-I, uh, sorry.” He squints his eyes shut and looks down. “Noct told me to come visit...” </p><p>“Oh, you’re a friend of Noct’s? Well welcome! Honestly, I’ve had Citadel staff in here all day, so I’m used to it,” you laugh. “What’s your name?” </p><p>“I’m...Prompto...” the fidgety blond manages to say.  </p><p>“Hey Prompto, nice to meet you.” You continue to stare at him, feeling yourself start to blush the longer you look at him. He finally decides to shuffle over to the display case. “So, you must have tried the sweets Noct took home the other day, right? Do you have a favorite that you’re back for?”  </p><p>Prompto bites his bottom lip and nods. “The, uh...the citrus bundt cake was pretty good...” </p><p>Your eyes light up. “Yeah? Some people are picky about citrus cakes, but I’m so glad you like it.” You point to the half-eaten cake in the case. “Would you like a slice or two?” </p><p>Prompto <em>finally </em>raises his pretty blue eyes to yours, and he flushes even redder than before. “You’re really beautiful,” he blurts out, instantly slapping his gloved hand over his mouth.  </p><p>You shake your head and laugh as you busy yourself with putting on gloves and grabbing a small box to get Prompto his order. “Well, it’s not every day I hear <em>that</em>, so thank you,” you say as you cut off two gratuitous slices of the citrus cake.  </p><p>“So-sorry!” he replies, panicked. “I don’t know why I said that—I mean it’s true but like that’s not appropriate to say out loud when we’ve only just met--” Prompto sighs and puts his head in his hands. “I’m sorry,” he says, more quietly. “I’m a disaster at talking to people, pretty girls especially, and after hearing Noct describe you, I had to come see for myself, but...you’re much prettier in person...” </p><p>You move to the register, box of cake in hand. “Hey, look at me, dude.” </p><p>Prompto finally drops his hands from his face and hesitantly makes eye contact.  </p><p>“You don’t have to be afraid of talking to me, okay? A friend of Noct’s is a friend of mine.” You give Prompto your best reassuring smile. “On the house,” you say as you hand the box of citrus cake slices over to him.  </p><p>Prompto takes it, blushing again as your fingers touch, and nods his head. “Yeah...thanks. Um. Sorry I was so awkward, I just...” </p><p>“No need. I’m pretty shy myself. Makes you wonder why I chose something that forces me to interact with people,” you laugh.  </p><p>“You’re really good at it,” says Prompto with sincerity. “Like seriously. Every dessert I tried was like, bam! An explosion of flavor in my mouth. And the fact that you made Iggy jealous of your baking skills...that’s hard to beat.” </p><p>You grin widely. “I’m so glad you enjoyed everything. Come back anytime, Prompto. And tell Noct hi for me, and that, um... that I’m hoping to see him again soon.” </p><p>Prompto’s eyes light up with understanding, and he smiles. “I will. Uh, thanks for the cake!” He turns and walks out into the busy city street, nearly tripping on his own boots as he avoids running into oncoming foot traffic.  </p><p>You giggle and shake your head, wondering who else in Noct’s inner circle is going to come visit you next.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>